


Dragged Away

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery nearly gets himself in trouble again.





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> You know .. whumptober prompt...yada yada yada.

Ilyn was just entering Gorbachev's office behind the Secretary General when Valery spotted them.

"Dr. Ilyn!" he called, causing Boris to pull up short and turn. 

"Valera..." Boris hissed. But Valery was already heading down the hall.

"Dr. Ilyn, why did you decide the exclusion zone only needed to be...". Valery got no further. Boris had come up behind him and, grabbing his arm, began dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction. When Valery began struggling against him, Boris grabbed him by his belt loop to further get leverage. Pulling him down an intersecting hall, he opened the door to a closet and shoved Valery in, following behind. Valery, sputtering and hissing, tried to get out so Boris pushed him up against the shelves of the cleaning closet.

"Boris! Stop treating me like this! What are you doing?". 

"Valera, I'll tell you what I'm doing! I'm keeping you alive!"

"But Boris, the lives in danger!"

A resigned sigh. "Yes, Valera, I know. I'll talk to Gorbachev separately. But you listen to me." Taking Valery's cheeks in his hands, he said, "You've told me we have at most five years to live. Day in and day out, we put our lives on the line for everyone. We work ourselves to exhaustion! Now, I want to be selfish for once! If I have to be in this living hell, dying a slow death, then I want it to be with you. That's the only thing that makes it all worth it, that you're by my side!"

Valery looked up through the dim light into Boris' eyes. Suddenly he planted a firm kiss on Boris' lips. Boris half lifted Valery in his arms and answered his shy kiss with a much more passionate one. 

In the throes of their passion, they knocked one of the shelves askew and cleaning supplies began clattering to the floor. They tried to stop the avalanche of items but more and more kept falling.

Boris looked at Valery, who was holding his sides, half bent over. "Valera, are you okay?". Then he realized Valery was hysterical with laughter. Boris began to laugh at the situation too. Thank goodness the cleaning closets were not bugged!

Suddenly they froze as the doorknob rattled. Valery buried his face in Boris' chest, trying to stifle his giggles.

"Valery! Shhh! They'll hear!" Boris hissed, fighting to hold back his own laughter.

Fortunately, the person must not have had a key, as they gave up and walked away. Before they could return with a key, Boris opened the door cautiously and looked out. Seeing the coast was clear, he pulled Valery out behind him and they hurried down the hall, Valery barely suppressing his giggling all the way.

Boris could only look at his friend in consternation as they rode back to Chernobyl. His lips kept tugging up at the corners as he thought about their near catastrophe.


End file.
